


Curiousity

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Seteth muses.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, August 13/the last shred of truth

There was something about this group of students, Seteth thought as he uncapped a fresh bottle of ink. Through both happenstance and their own curiousity, they were tiptoeing closer to a truth that was best left overlooked. 

But what could he do about it? Any nudging to leave well enough alone would easily backfire-- 

At least he had plausible deniability on his side; at least he had it for the time being. 

He thought he was doing well as Seteth, in this modern era. 

That would have to be enough to keep the truth at bay. 

For a bit longer--


End file.
